


Musings of the Lion & the Wolf: Moments of Love and Life

by EllainaGrey



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elvhen, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), POV Cullen Rutherford, POV Female Character, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Strong Female Characters, Sweet Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllainaGrey/pseuds/EllainaGrey
Summary: Short stories and tales of Erys as she journeys within the Inquisition to stop the end of the world.Stop Fen'harel from taking all of Thedas with him as he attempts to remove the veil and restore their people.Falling madly and deeply in love with Commander Cullen Rutherford.Her past life before Solas and during her time in the modern world.Her dreams and hopes.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Elvhen Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Mage Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Thy Hearts Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **** - beginning/ending of a scene
> 
> ~ - flashback beginning/ending
> 
> _ - dream sequence beginning/ending

Cullen paced the floor of his room, thinking.... more like overthinking about what he wished to do for Erys on their first Valentine's Day together. Everything he thought about seemed to simple or unattainable with the never ceasing end of snow outside. He thought back to their first kiss, locked away in their room at the inn, how much he had desired her then and how much he desired her now.

"Maker," Cullen muttered to himself, frustrated that he couldn't take her out to his favorite spot in the woods, a small secluded lake where he wished to go once more. Then there was a small glint of light that shimmered on his desk, a pendant he had kept from his youth, the last thing he had been given before going to the Templars. It wasn't fancy, and quite simple, but he smiled as he held it in his hands. "Perfect," he whispered to himself, imagining how it would look around Erys' neck or the surprise in her brilliant blue eyes at such a gift.

A soft knock at Cullen's door brought him back to his room, his musings and dreams of today would be a reality. There was no one or anything that would stand in his way, one last look in the mirror as he ran his fingers through his golden locks before rushing to the door. Erys was a sight to behold, dressed in black with lace around her neck, delicate yet sensual, and there her blue eyes a roaring blue fire of desire. "Maker's breath," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her into his room, locking the door behind them....making sure to not be disturbed. 

Erys ran her fingers through Cullen's golden hair, mussing them a little, enjoying the scruff of his slight beard against her face. She kissed his lips softly, pulling away slowly allowing her hand to fall on the side of his face. His mouth open, his warm breath against her lips and he leaned in sealing the distance with a feverish kiss. She pulled him in tighter, holding his lips hostage against hers and she felt her back pressed against the cold wooden door. A soft, low moan escaped her as she felt his tongue embrace hers, now dizzy from his passionate kisses as she sunk into his embrace.

Cullen broke away from the kiss, leaving Erys' rosy lips unattended for just a moment as he pulled her away from the door. "Before we get carried away," he looked at her tenderly, her blue eyes aglow with desire, "there is something I have for you." He stepped away from her, leaving her seated on the edge of his bed, a soft seductive sigh echoed behind him still loud enough against the heavy steps of his boots.

Watching Cullen as he looked intently at whatever he had picked up from his desk made Erys curious. She sat as patiently as possible, waiting for him to return by her side, wanting nothing more than to pick up where they had left off. Tonight she was more than prepared for her first Valentine's with him, making sure to dress in the clothing he liked, and also something daring underneath. Scarlett red, lined with black lace, and ribbons to be hopefully loosened with his teeth in their passionate love. Her body felt hot despite the chill of the room, adjusting her seated stance to something more comfortable as her desires began to teem over the surface.

"Close your eyes," Cullen whispered in Erys' ear as he joined her once again, making sure to wait for the moment she was almost perfectly still. Her eyes fluttered closed, her face beginning to show signs of how turned on she was.... _soon.... soon my dear._ He placed the pendant gently around her neck, noticing a small, soft smile form on her lips as she continued to keep her eyes shut. "Now....now open your eyes," he watched her intently noticing each move she made as she looked at the pendant that dangled around her neck.

"It's beautiful," Erys noticed how delicate and light it felt against her neck, "it's perfect, thank you." She leaned over, bringing her hand to his face before closing the distance with a deep, sensual kiss. His tongue beckoned for her to let him in, and slowly teasing she softly pulled at his bottom lip. He moaned softly, pressing against her until her back was flat on the bed, his hips teasing her through her clothing. "Cullen," she pulled him closer just to whisper in his ear, "do you want your gift?"

Cullen smiled as he pressed against Erys' hips one last time before pulling her up into his arms, allowing her to straddle him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled and teased at his lips, his hands working the laces opens to her top, revealing the scarlet brassiere lined with black lace with ribbons. It took nothing to quickly discard her top, throwing it swiftly to the side revealing the more than just tempting lace meant for just his eyes. "Is there more," he questioned as his hands caressed each delicate curve of her body.

Erys sensually, slowly moved off of Cullen's lap, his amber eyes filled with desirous fires of his own, his cheeks flushed bright red. His fingers quickly pulled at the laces of her pants, revealing the matching bottoms that echoed a more than deep throaty moan from him as his lips pressed against her chest. Her hands moved quickly, removing his crimson tunic revealing the scars and muscles that she had come to love.

It was a thrill, a high as they feverishly rushed to remove the rest of their clothing leaving Cullen with the last thing to do, his favorite part….the ribbons. His teeth pulled quickly against the ribbons holding the scarlet piece to Erys’ fair body. His hands moved just a quick as his teeth, discarding the lacy garments to the side of the bed. Her body was warm against his touch, her seductive smile drawing him in, his lips pressing deep into hers, his teeth teasing against them.

Moans escaped from Erys’ lips as Cullen teased against her hips, her body moving against his in time. Pressing her fingertips into his back, her back arching her body against his, she couldn’t resist anymore the teasing. And then in a moment, she felt him as he entered her, the slow thrusts pushing her into the ultimate lustful high. He was always in sync with her sensual thoughts, as if he was made perfectly just for her.

Cullen thrusted deeper, quicker, feeling the fire coursing through his body fueled by each touch and moan made by Erys. He loved hearing his name fall off her lips, each flutter of her eyes as he moved deeper within her. There was the shimmer of the pendant around her neck as he leaned in, nibbling and kissing along her neck as her body trembled beneath his. “Not yet,” he whispered in her ears, pleading for her response, she did not disappoint.

“Cullen,” Erys breathlessly moaned as his paced quickened, each thrust sending waves of ecstasy of her. Her body would not be able to hold out much longer, she pulled him into her, beginning to release. A long, deep kiss from him was all it took as the flurries of moans and sighs as her body released her deep pleasures. His body trembled above her, his breath hot as the moans echoed against her lips before he fell to her side.

“I love you,” Cullen whispered in Erys’ ear as he pulled her body into his, her breathing slowing in time with his. He tilted her chin up to place a soft gentle kiss upon her rosy lips.

Erys looked deeply into his amber eyes noticing all the love and admiration they held for her, “I love you too.”

For all their musings in their world, tonight was one they would never forget. Thy desires within their hearts burned brightly, refusing to be extinguished by whatever forces deigned to do so. Cullen held onto Erys tightly, counting his blessings to the Maker for that day at the inn. And Erys found herself more than safe and loved in the arms of the man who continued to fight the darkness of her past and love her unconditionally.


	2. Dreams Within Her Heart; 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of dreams that Erys details in her journal in the quiet moments that she is alone. Hopes and dreams for a future with Cullen that both may long for.
> 
> These are short stories that take place during The Lion & the Wolf that needed a space of their own. 
> 
> Check out my works on:  
> Insta: @EllainaGrey  
> Tumblr: @EllainaGrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** beginning/end of scene
> 
> \- flashback begins/ends
> 
> ` dream begins/ends

Erys woke to find the sunlight streaming in through the window, feeling the emptiness of the space beside her where Cullen had been. There was a refusal between them to sleep alone when the nightmares had start to plague them once again, finding comfort in a simple embrace through the night. Yet for once the nightmares did not return, but a beautiful dream one of her hopes of the future bringing her comfort.

Erys could hear Cullen’s voice outside the window, giving orders to the newer recruits to the Inquisition in the hopes they would progress further in their skills before the final battle would take place. She wrapped her hand around the pendant he had given her, feeling the coolness against her skin, taking a deep breath before moving carefully from the bed. A long warm bath sounded nice to her as she stretched, feeling the soreness all over her body.

****

The breeze felt cool upon Erys’ neck as she sat curled up on the couch next to the window, the lazy afternoon sun giving light upon her empty journal page. She loved the worn leather journal that Cullen had gifted her upon his return from Fereldan to visit his sisters Rosalie and Mia. How she had wished she could have gone with him, but the need for her to stay was made apparent my Inquistor Lavellan and her advisors in regards to new elvhen artifacts they had found….one being an ancient elvhen diagram for a prosthetic arm, one that could serve Inquisitor Lavellan well. But that was a thought for another time as she reached for her favorite feathered quill and began to recall the dream that meant the world to her.

~

“You have come a long way, just as I have to be standing here face to face for the last time da’len,” Solas remarked as he stepped out of the eluvian into the crossroads. His face covered in cuts and bruises, caked with dried blood showing the wear of battle on this once proud elf. He placed his hand on Erys’ face as she stood, breathing labored from chasing the last of their enemies out of Thedas and into the endless maze of what remained of the eluvians. “But this is no longer your fight,” he rubbed his thumb along her slightly bruised cheek, “you have someone that loves you and needs you, sleep da’len and perhapes one day we will meet again.”

With a slight blinking of Solas’ eyes, he watched as Erys closed her brilliant blue eyes, looking as angelic as she did when he first saw her. “Dareth shiral da’len,” he whispered as he picked her up in his arms, taking her back to the Commander, “farewell.” He knew that Cullen wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to her in the final battle, and he knew that this was his fight alone. Her heart belonged to another and he knew deep down, Cullen was the better choice for her.

Cullen watched as the eluvian began to glow, noticing an elven figure carrying someone through the opened gate. He was in disbelief as he ran closer to the figures, taking notice of Erys passed out in Solas’ arms. “What did you do to her,” he barked his question as he took her from him, holding her closely against his chest. His heart beat wildly in his chest, hot tears streaming down his face, angered that she would risk her life and leave him alone without a word, yet relieved to be holding her safely in his arms.

“She is only asleep,” Solas placed his hand on the Cullen’s shoulder, ”I would not allow her to go through with his final battle, she is locked away in her dreams unaware of the world now.” He let out a sigh, noticing the furrowed brows and fire that burned in Cullen’s eyes, “this is were we part ways Commander, she will wake from her slumber do not worry.” He took the jawbone necklace from his neck and placed it in Erys’ hands, “this is my final parting gift, may you find everything you wish for and more.” With one last solemn look at her and back to Cullen, he turned to leave taking his last steps in this realm before accepting his fate and sealing the eluvian behind him for good.

****

Cullen paced the room anxiously, waiting for Erys to wake up….it had been days since Solas had put her under a spell and he was growing impatient. _“Maker,”_ he whispered hoping his prayer would finally be answered, feeling angered that it wasn’t, _“you were to keep her safe….and now she won’t even wake, and all I want is to see her smile and hear her voice again.”_ And in the silence after his prayer was the softest murmur coming from the bed, he rushed over to her side taking her hand in his, waiting to see her blue eyes shining again.

Everything was blurry as Erys opened her eyes, blinking a few times to make out the face that looked lovingly at her. “Cullen,” feeling tension in her throat as she tried to speak, and the weakness of her body as she tried to bring a hand to his face. She could feel the warm tears fall from his face and he kissed her hand, relief and joy intertwined in his gentle amber eyes. ‘ _What happened? Where am I? Where is Solas,’_ the flurry of questions that flooded her mind.

‘Erys, you need to breathe,” Cullen placed his hands around her face, her eyes startled and panicked, “I know you want answers but you can’t hear me in this state,” He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, letting her take a moment to breathe before helping her sit up and pulled her against his chest. “You are back at the hold, it has been a week since Solas put you under a sleeping spell,” he paused, worried about how she would take the rest of the report, “Solas….he refused to see you sacrifice yourself in the final battle, he…he wanted you to continue living and whether he survived the battle or not, none of us know…. the eluvian we last saw him step through no longer responds.”

A flood of emotions waved over Erys as she felt the tears stream down her face, mourning the loss of a past love and grateful to see the love of her life again. “Cullen,” she spoke timidly as she held him tightly, “I promise to never leave your side every again, I am sorry for….” She felt his finger press against her lips, a soft hush as he looked at her, and with a simple nod from her as he placed a feverish kiss on her lips and gently pushed her back onto the bed. For tonight would be the start of a new life for them, one that she would never forget and blessed to have been given.

****

Erys sat on the edge of the bed feeling yet another wave of nauseousness made her head spin. It had been a few days since the random spells of nausea and fatigue started, worrying her a little. Cullen rubbed his hand against her back, helping ease a little bit of the uneasiness she felt as she placed her head in her hands. “This feeling is a bit bothersome,” she murmured loud enough that he could hear, still feeling the overwhelming sense of nausea, “I don’t know what’s causing this….but I am the only one who seems to be feeling like this.”

Cullen continued to rub Erys’ back and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, “one of the healers in the hold might be able to help.” He was genuinely worried about her, not once in the entire time that they had been together had he seen her sick, injured yes….but this was somewhat odd. Slowly and gently he helped her to her feet, finding something simple for her to wear before walking her to the healers’ room.

Neither Cullen or Erys wanted to take any part of the celebrations that had been planned for the next several weeks, trips to Fereldan or Orlais to be bestowed honors or something of that matter, they tuned out most of Josephine’s rattle. Ball gowns and court attire and expectations held nothing for them as they longed for the simplicity to start a new life far away from the noise. Joyous songs and accolades were given in honor to Inquisitor Lavellan, some of which they felt she did not fully deserve for she was not the one who truly ended the war that saved all of Thedas from the falling of the Veil.

Most of the healers were missing from the hold as they rushed off to join the celebrations leaving Morrigan a space of her own for a moment. She turned her head as she heard the hushed voices entering the room, only to notice Cullen helping a more than paled face Erys through the door. “Most of the healers are off galivanting outside,” she stood, taking notice of Erys demeanor, “leave her with me for a moment Cullen, I promise she’ll be alright.” Cullen nodded and helped Erys sit on the edge of the cot before placing a kiss on her forehead, he turned to go closing the door behind him.

Morrigan looked at Erys carefully and thoughtfully before speaking, noticing the paleness of her face and the worried look in her blue eyes. 

“For as long as I can remember from watching you, I don’t recall seeing you like this,” Morrigan paused and placed her hand on Erys’ forehead, “you are a tad warm and the look of unease on your face reminds me of someone.” It was years ago when she had found out she was going to have a child, her own morning sickness spells with Kierian were the worst at first until her pregnancy progressed further along. “How long have you felt like this,” she questioned, taking her hand and placing it around Erys’ wrist, feeling her pulse and the slightly softer pulse intertwined with it.

Erys noticed a hint of a smile on Morrigan’s face, “it’s the overwhelming sense of nausea no matter what time of day, sometimes I have to walk quickly out of a room if a minor smell bothers me.” She paused, keeping a close watch on her expression as she removed her hand from her wrist. “Then there are moments where I’m completely fatigued despite just sitting in a chair reading a book,” she let out a soft sigh, “I’ve never felt ill like this before and this is something new and unusual to me.”

“You can’t deny that you and the beloved Commander haven’t had your own romantic excursions,” Morrigan sat next to Erys, “the gossipers typically are telling most of the truth.” She chuckled, seeing the blush rise of her cheeks, “everything you are feeling now reminds me of when I found out that I was going to have my own child.” There it was the sudden shocked look in her blue eyes, “I take it you weren’t expecting to fall pregnant after all those nights next to his side?”

“I…..,” Erys fumbled for the words to say, “no…..I just assumed that since it hadn’t happened before that children weren’t a possibility.” She placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the butterflies of nervousness and excitement, _‘a very unexpected surprise,’_ she smiled as she thought to herself.

“Well dear,” Morrigan said matter of factly, “I believe more than ever this is a blessing for both of you, the sickness you feel will eventually fade.” She walked over to the desk, looking for medicine that could help keep the nausea at bay. “This peppermint will help when you feel the unwelcomed nausea as your pregnancy progresses,” she placed it in Erys’ hand, “place one of them in your mouth and let it dissolve, it isn’t much but it is better than feeling uneasy all the time.”

****

When Erys returned to their room, Cullen sleeping peacefully at his desk. “Wake up love,” she whispered as she placed a kiss on his cheek, “you are going to be sore if you continue to sleep like that.” She watched as he sleepily rubbed his eyes as he rushed to get up from his desk, a smile on his face to see her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, “I missed you too.”

“Come with me, I have a surprise for you,” Cullen tugged lightly at Erys’ arm beckoning her to follow him. She giggled behind him as he led her out of the room, noticing the color back on her face. “You must be feeling better,” he squeezed her hand as she finally walked by his side, “I’m glad to see that smile on your face, did Morrigan find the cause of your illness?”

“Yes, she did,” Erys smiled up at Cullen, “but once we get to wherever you are taking me, I’ll tell you.” They continued to walk hand in hand as the sun began to set behind them, bringing out the orange and purple hues in the sky. The path was familiar to her, the happiest memories of rushing off to the lake when they both needed a moment away from the worries of the world.

Cullen heard the surprised gasp from Erys as she noticed the lanterns placed all around the lake, making the shape of a heart. He stopped at the edge of the lake, holding both of her hands in his, “close your eyes.” Eagerly she closed them, an ecstatic smile on her face as he let go of her hands to pull out the intricate silver band from his pocket. “Will you….. will you marry me?”

Erys opened her eyes, seeing Cullen on one knee in front of her, the shimmer of the ring in his hand. “Yes,” she felt the tears roll down her cheeks as he gently placed the ring on her left hand, “I love you.” He continued to hold her hand as she stood up, kissing her softly with the biggest smile on his face. “I have a surprise for you as well, close your eyes.” She slowly took his hand and placed it on her stomach, “now open your eyes.”

With a quick flutter as Cullen opened his eyes, swiftly looking down to where Erys held his hand, “are you?” He was unsure of what to say, ecstatic and nervous….they had conversations of their future together before. Many of them ending in the uncertainty if they would every have a family of their own one day, but that would never keep him from marrying her. Everything he had prayed to the Maker for was beginning to fall into place.

Erys could only nod her head and she continued to cry, “yes….yes I am.” She wasn’t prepared as Cullen swooped her up into his arms, keeping her feet off the ground. It felt nice to be held in his arms, their warm tears pooled together against her face as he kissed her, “I love you and the life we have made together.” The sound of crickets chirping in the night, their bodies only lit by the glow of the lanterns, and the joyous tears cried was the start of a new life together.


End file.
